


When flowers bloom

by supermeerio



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermeerio/pseuds/supermeerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Rangiku and Gin met Rukia earlier in Rukongai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach is not mine. I write for fun.

Rangiku is running. She looked at her back and there was a man after her. 

 

Her stomach made noise and along with her legs it felt painful. The bustling streets of Rukongai blur as she ran. 

 

She held her loot then pinched a piece and with great care put it on her mouth. It will be waste if it fell down. She scanned her surroundings for alleys that she can squeeze on to end this chase. Bingo! She turned right and sure there was the alley. Now she just have to lose the man. She slowed down and walked, her pace normal.

 

“You're never gonna walk again pest!” 

 

When she was about to be grabbed she quickly turned left and entered a busy eatery. 

 

Find the exit! Find the exit! She dashed careful not to trip. 

 

“Watch where yer going!” One hit her arm almost dropping her loot, almost. It was painful but it would be much more if she got caught. She will never get caught. 

 

“That pest is a thief!” 

 

There, the exit! She dashed on, adrenalin pumping on her veins. She dared to look at the man one last time and as if on cue, he crashed on a customer. She was relieved. Now she has to get back on track.

 

Rangiku was back on her route. She turned right on the alley. A left here and a right there brought her to a dead end. You just have to know where to look and sure there it was, the dilapidated hut. She climbed on the wooden door, careful not to drop her loot. She grabbed the edge of the roof and eased her way on top. 

 

She walked on top of the roofs, like a tomcat. Sidestepping a rot she got down the roof. 

 

Rangiku landed on the grass. She stretched and yawned. While they thieved on the urban area, they usually stayed on the rural areas of Rukongai. 

 

She met Gin there, when she was awful hungry and resigned to death. He told her to eat up and offered his food. Rangiku learned two things that day which was first she has spiritual pressure and that she loved dried persimmons.

 

He asked her name and she asked his. Rangiku tells him that his name is weird. He thought she was funny and from then on became friends. 

 

Gin said that the streets are already full of children and they needed to stay on the outskirts of town to plant their persimmons. He thought that stealing persimmons wouldn't sustain them forever and dangerous, he decided to plant his own. He asked her to come with him and soon they were on the rural area, which was nice and peaceful.

 

It was really a contrast to the bustling streets.

 

She sat down on a nearby rock slab and took a little peek on her loot. Mostly it was food. What stood out was the milk. She sighed. She wished Gin would come back, he was always away. He would know what to do it these situations.

 

-Two days earlier-

 

The persimmons were running out and soon she needed some food. She waited for him to come back and sat sullenly thinking about why he always goes away for days, until she heard some shuffling. 

 

She saw a girl about older than Gin and her, what she didn't expect was for the girl to black out. Rangiku thought the girl was dead. She felt if there was air coming out on her mouth, there was. 

 

She then heard the crying, from the girl's Yucatan there was a bundle which she thought were her belongings until it wriggled and cried some more. 

 

Rangiku was secretly relieved that she didn't fell forward, that might have squished the toddler. The girl was still young so she supposed that it might be her sister/brother. She took pity and laid the girl on her makeshift bed with the toddler. The girl was skinny and she found out she could lift her easily. 

 

Sensing that the baby must be hungry she gave it some dried persimmon which it sucked on, she didn't know what it ate. It stopped crying. 

 

Turning back her attention to the girl, Rangiku noticed that the girl was hurt which was unnoticeable, her shoulders were pretty damp. She opened the Yucatan and there it was, her left shoulder looked pretty bad. She panicked.

 

The girl stirred, then struggled “We barely made it out alive.”

 

“Who did this?” She asked.

 

“Monsters, hollows, they eat people.” She wheezed 

 

The girl held her hand, then said “Please take care of my sister, Rukia. Please say that Hisana loves her.” 

 

With that she was gone. The girl was no more. Rangiku cried that day. Now, she had responsibility but didn't know what to do. She was alone and Gin still hadn't come. The toddler cried with her, she must have spiritual pressure too. 

 

Rangiku dug out a hole.

 

Hisana looked peaceful in her grave. Rangiku didn't promise anything but she would sure take care of Rukia from now on even if Gin says otherwise. A kid taking care of a kid. Well, Gin took good care of her. 

 

Rangiku gathered some wild flowers and put it on Hisana, she bowed and began to fill the grave with dirt. As she finished, Rangiku laid down rocks to mark the grave and then told her farewell. 

 

Rangiku then remembered from a memory on the streets that babies were pretty much abandoned because some steadily need food and milk to survive. They often didn't last and with a shook of her head she promised it wouldn't happen to little Rukia. 

 

From then on she would go out to steal some milk and some food too.

-two days later- 

 

Rangiku then got up and came back to the shack and there was Rukia, playing with the cups. Smilling and laughing as she stacked and took down the cups. 

 

Rangiku smiled with her as well. Rukia then threw her hands out wanting to be carried. 

 

She lifted Rukia. 

 

“I have a something for you!” 

Rangiku gave Rukia the milk and a bread the size of her thumb. The little girl ate it soon asked for more, she gave more. 

 

They were surviving from the dried persimmons, soon it all run out. 

 

She wondered about Gin, is he eating well? She was thirsty and soon she headed out to get some water. Rukia was behaved, she noticed that the toddler can seat on her own but can't barely say a word. Rangiku would just give her something to play on and the toddler would squeal in delight and play on it. 

She wondered if Rukia missed Hisana or was she not old enough to know any better. 

 

Rangiku decided on the latter and took a jar. She headed to the river. 

 

/ 

 

Rangiku was heading back when she heard a cry. She sprinted and entered the shack. 

 

She was surprised by Gin holding a crying Rukia.

 

“Welcome home Ran-chan, who's this?”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku's little family grows.

Once she made Rukia stop crying, Rangiku told Gin the whole story and asked him if little Rukia could stay. 

He put on his hand on his chin and looked contemplative for a moment. 

"This would be another mouth to feed, Ran-chan. "

"I would feed her myself!"

"You do understand that you don't have to do this, do you Ran-chan?"

"Oh, Gin-kun what would have happened if you haven't fount me that day, I could have died!" She used the last tactic up her sleeve. 

"I would have abandoned her too, if only I hadn't promised to her sister." She lied. Rangiku never promised the dead girl anything. Nonetheless, she would have never abandoned the baby.

Gin knew Rangiku never promised anything to anyone but herself. Another trait of hers, if she really wanted anything she will have it one way or another. He didn't bother to call her on it. 

He sighed.

"I guess you could keep it, but it's your responsibili....", Rangiku jumped and hugged him, he hugged back. 

Rangiku was the first one to break the contact. Gin was happy, he then remembered the things he brought for her. 

He brought out some seeds, some tools, some food and showed it to her. 

Rangiku saw what he showed her and said, "You're really serious at making me work, are you?" then playfully nudged his arm and sighed.

"Yep, Ran-chan"

She sighed, again. Rangiku looked at the peeking peaceful head, "Okay, I guess we have to work for our evil tenant, ne Rukia-chan?"

Rukia just looked at her and babbled,"Habbbr." spittle flying from her mouth.

"Isn't she adorable!" Rangiku beamed. "Abandon you? Ha! No little cutie!" She tickled the toddler and it squealed in delight. She bounced Rukia on her lap and felt a little giddy on having her as a family. She felt complete with Gin by her side and little Rukia at her lap. If she can handle taking care of Rukia that means she's grown up. She really felt happy.

"Say Ran-chan, what did Hisana-san said attacked her?"

"Oh! Hollows, she said they were monsters."

Gin was deep in thought. Earlier, he made sure that they settled in an area which has zero to none attacks. 'They' eh? Means there were more of them. Next time he goes out he will have to figure out from where does this Hisana woman come from. Is it safe for kids with reiatsu to huddle together in a hut? He'll have to figure out a way so that they would not be sitting ducks.

"Ne Gin-kun, you're deep in thought! What is it?"

"I'm just thinking of renaming Rukia. We could name her Onion!"

"You would do no such thing!"

"I now name you, as your evil tenant, Onion. Rise and--" Rangiku lightly whacked him on the head. 

"No!" They laughed and continued to banter some more.

Rangiku is happy so is Gin.

_

Rangiku won and so Rukia stays but whenever she is out of earshot Gin would call Rukia 'Onion' and going as far as adding a chan on the end. Whenever Rangiku heard him, she'll counter and say that he looks like a fox and smells like one too. He would then grin like an idiot and scare Rukia, while Rangiku rushes to her side.

Gin rarely saw Rangiku's mother bear side but with Ruki, he never saw a day on which Rangiku would fuss like a mother cat on her kitten. He really likes seeing that side, so whenever he could get a chance he would tease Rukia and Rangiku would be to the rescue. He just always said that crying is good for the lungs of Rukia and she'll grow up tough while Rangiku raged on him.

They worked the fields with the tools, Gin prepared the little patch of land they got while Rangiku planted the seeds and they watered it too.

Rangiku made a make-shift baby sling and always has Rukia on her back. The girl was still confused and missed Hisana badly. Rangiku made sure to never leave her alone, thinking that maybe her presence and Gin's would be enough to placate the baby on missing her sister.

Gin watched in wonder as Rangiku balanced a jar of water on her head and Rukia on her back. He even offered to take Rukia or the jar or both but Rangiku would just look at him like she didn't need his help and he should mind his own business. He let her do as she likes. 

One day to their surprise, Rukia wobbly walked over to Rangiku and she didn't notice the baby girl as she was sitting down and washing some clothes. Gin wring to dry them when he noticed Rukia, he didn't say anything and waited for Rangiku to notice.

"Hey, no lazing aroun-" Rangiku was surprised to feel little hands on her shoulder then she heard a little thud on the ground. Rangiku turned her head around and saw Rukia.

"Did she just walk to me?" She asked Gin and he nodded. Rangiku then treated it as a milestone and hoped the baby would do it again and she would get to see it. 

So one day, while she was out fetching some water and finally let Gin watch for her, after her trip she noticed Gin holding a not crying Rukia and was relieved that he didn't tease the poor baby again. 

She then became suspicious and said "Okay, you two are hiding something! Out with it!".

Gin ignored her accusation and just said, "Watch this Ran-chan!" He then placed Rukia on the ground. 

He then took a dried persimmon from his shift and went three feet away from Rukia. 

"Rukia-chan, come here." Gin said. 

Rangiku was surprised to hear Gin finally calling Rukia by her name and was even surprised when Rukia rose from the ground and wobbly took baby steps to Gin. The baby was eyeing the persimmon by his hand. Rangiku placed her hand on her mouth as Rukia balanced and took step after wobbly step to Gin. 

Rukia lost her balance and fell down and Rangiku was about to help her when Gin motioned for her to stop while Rukia got up, continuing her tiny steps.

Rukia finally got Gin and hooked her arm on his leg for support. She looked up and reached out to her prize. Gin gave her the dried persimmon.

Rangiku snagged the baby and was ecstatic. The toddler kept eating and was happy for the attention that she was getting. 

Upon picking her up, Rangiku swirled the baby and kissed her cheeks.

"Ah, my baby's grown up!" She then proudly raised her to the sun and looked at Gin. She then looked at Gin and said, "Thank you."

'Now this I got to see' Gin thought as he opened his eye and memorized what's in front of him. 

It was the first time Rangiku clearly saw his eyes and they were beautiful.

They etched the moment to their memories.


	3. Stranger Danger

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. 

Rukia milestone, walking, started to be an everyday occurrence. The seeds they planted started to grow. It was summer and was decided that the day that Hisana-san died would be Rukia's birthday. 

One day, Rangiku was tending to the plants when she heard someone called her. It said a soft 'Ran-chan'. She immediately went to Gin. 

"Hey, you called me? Do you need any help?" She asked Gin. 

"I think I'm fine, Ran-chan and no I didn't need any help." He said.

"Then why did you call me? Baka!" 

"I didn't"

Rangiku was creeped out and said, "Hisana-san, I only planted flower seed on your grave! Gin-kun suggested doing it" She motioned to the air, "Haunt him instead!" She finished with a bow while pointing to Gin.

"Ne, Ran-chan it was only Rukia-chan." GIn said. 

"Huh?" Her head perked up. 

Rangiku found Rukia standing up eating a piece of dried persimmon. 

"Is it true Rukia? Did you call me?" She asked the little girl.

"Ran-chan", Rukia replied. 

"Oh, my!"

_

Rangiku wondered why her chest kept getting bigger. Feeling self-conscious she once asked Gin about them. He has just got back from his trip. 

"Gin-kun do you think I'm getting fat?"

He was threading a dangerous path, he asked her to elaborate. 

"Why do you think so, Ran-chan?"

"My breasts keeps getting bigger!"

He managed to choke on his spit right then. Rangiku saw his eyes turn round for a moment. 

"Ah, ano you look great Ran-chan, you're a girl and it's only natural" He then added, "They feel.... I mean look great."

Rangiku was satisfied and didn't ask more.

_

Rukia grew up and soon learned from Rangiku and sometimes, Gin. Ran-chan taught her how to go to Rukongai market place and Gin taught her how to be discreet and get back to their hut without anyone tailing her as he had taught Rangiku. Then, Ran-chan taught her simple self-defense tricks and taught her evasion techniques. Gin always said that they should run if someone wants to catch them. Gin knows he wouldn't always be around them so he taught them simple offense attacks.

Rangiku also told her about Hisana, her sister that died loving and saving her. Ran-chan also taught her about hollows, the one that killed her sister. She vowed one day to kill a hollow and avenge her sister. 

Every time she and Ran-chan would go out, they would stop by a little mound with a pile of little rocks on the side. It had a little cherry blossom tree sapling on the center. Though small, the tree looked peaceful and she thought that maybe her sister was peaceful too. Rukia would then tend to the little three and flowers that surround it. It was like a little garden and Rukia tended to it with great care.

Eventually, Rukia found a way to help her make-shift family. She would sell some produce from the wild plants they were able to find and also from their own produce. Rangiku helped and encouraged her. That was what they were, kids selling fruits and vegetables, it was ridiculous but she knew they could do it. Winter would be coming soon and she really wanted to save up and buy a blanket for them all, maybe a futon if they were lucky. The straw on the ground is very uncomfortable, Gin-kun and Ran-chan always had back sore. 

'No one would mess with them while she was selling' Rukia thought. Would anyone steal some sweet potato and some beans? If anyone tries she made sure to practice every day on what Rangiku and Gin taught her. Rangiku and Rukia were ready, they would flee or fight if they can.

One day Rangiku felt a little queasy from the bad potato she ate. She needed to go.

"Rukia, I need to go. That potato sure is bad. Shouldn't have eaten it. I'm coming to get you as soon as I'm finished , okay?"

"Sure Ran-chan."

"If I don't see you here, I'll meet you up to the meeting place. ok?"

Rukia nodded and Rangiku took off. Her stomach boiling. 

Moments passed by and they were peaceful until a stranger jinxed it. 

"I'm buying two sweet potatos." It said. She was startled nad soon pissed.

Rukia mistook the confidence on his voice as arrogance. Well, a customer is a customer, "That would be twenty kan per piece."

The stranger stood there, shuffling his pockets, patting and finding...none. 

"I left my purse, listen if you give me some I'll give you 100 kan each when I get back."

He looked like the same age as Gin. He looked well groomed and he even had a hakama on. Rukia leaned forward and smelled him, he smells fine too. Too bad he didn't have any money. She then assessed his appearance, not so bad on the eyes either. Wherever this guy came from she was sure money ain't a problem which is weird considering they were in Rokungai. It's a shame he had no money right now and that is a problem. 

Rukia extended her right hand.

 

"Pay first."

"I'll pay you two hundred kan."

"Pay first."

"Three hundred kan."

"Pay first."

"Four hundred kan."

"Pay first."

"Five hundred kan."

"Go away, you're scaring the other customers!" She pointed at his back.

"What other customers? I'm the only one!"

"Exactly, you scared them away!" Rukia replied.

"Listen, I'll give you one THOUSAND kan if you give me one."

"For a boy, you sure are whiny! Go away and leave me alone! you don't have any money."

"Hn." The stranger sighed and left.

"Good riddance!"

_

Byakuya is hungry. His accidental trip to Rukongai became a disaster. It was the stupid Cat's fault. He should have known better.

Now, he is lost, hungry and frustrated at the little girl with her ragged clothes and her big violet eyes. He offered 1000 kan and still she wouldn't budge. He didn't even like sweet potato, he just wanted some food. 

He could have just stolen one if he wasn't a noble. The girl with her knobby knees couldn't have outrun him in shunpo. He had nothing to offer so he just turned away. 

He was about to go away when he heard a commotion.

"No! That's mine! Put me down now!"  
_

Rukia was relieved the annoying customer is going away. Unaware, she felt large hands pick her up.

"This little rat stole our spot." The man who picked her up said. 

"Put me down, I didn't steal anything!" She tried to shrug off the hands.

"Imma have this thank you." The other guy said picking up her wares.

"No! That's mine! Put me down now!" 

"We can sell her to the brothel." The other men slumped her wares on his shoulders.

"Good idea."

Rukia panicked. She tried to headbutt him but he was too strong. She tried to kick him but he held her away. Rukia then bit him hard. 

"Owww!!" The man yelped. 

She then felt his fist on her head and the impact of the ground. Rukia felt the world turned black, she was knocked out cold.


End file.
